Silence
by Cookiecat128
Summary: The bell tolled midnight as I stepped out of the shadows. Those 7 years of Silence and suffering, yet I survived.I smiled at the incoming destruction knowing it would be by my hand.I must be careful, after all it had only taken a small slip for our special bond to become spite. Lisanna comes back and Lucy is left alone! She hid for a year and returned but what happened to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Cookie cat or Cookie, this is my First fanfiction it takes place after the Grand Magic games and Lisanna's return (let's say the Edolas arc happened after the GMG) and remember**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Summary**

 _The bell tolled midnight as I stepped out of the shadows._

 _Those 7 years of Silence and suffering, yet I survived.I smiled at the incoming destruction knowing it would be by my hand.I must be careful, after all it had only taken a small slip for our special bond to become spite._

Silence

Ch-1

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Each year on my birthday I hope, This year was no different.

 **~Flash Back~**

As soon as the GMG were over, All of Fairy Tail returned to find a very special someone awaiting us. It was Lisanna! All of Fairy Tail joined together for a huge and I hit it off instantly becoming fast friends as well as the other new members (Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy).

I had woken up the next day and went to visit the guild. No one would even Acknowledge me, Not even Master.

I ran home tears Streaming down my face "Why….WHY!" I cried. I tried summoning my celestial spirits but none would come.

I began a cycle of attempting to reach my friends day by day but nothing changed.

 **Present Day**

Since then I barely visited and distracted myself with missions as time flew by until I couldn't handle it anymore

I walked towards the Guild. You could tell by my eyes that I was dead.I had long ago stopped caring for appearances and resigned myself to Black ripped up jeans, A red top and a black cloak.

The once bubbly girl was now a distant memory, her smile long since faded. _Well what do you expect for someone who "doesn't exist"_ I think to myself Sarcastically. About a week ago I had decided to quit the guild. I couldn't sit here and watch my "Nakama" have fun without me.

They had all betrayed and erased me.

I kick the doors open and step guild mates stare as if actually seeing someone, but No It's our resident Love Birds Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss. I walk forward glaring at everyone in disgust as I storm into the Master's Office.

"I'm leaving Master" I state then turn around to walk out of my ex-guild as my Guild mark dissolves into nothingness.

 **Mavis's P.O.V**

I can't help but shed a tear at Lucy's pain as I watch her leave. For all those seven years I had tried to help by comforting her and trying to break find Fairy Tail's memories. I had finally found them but by then it was too late.

Lucy had waited Long seven years she waited never giving up hope. I watched from the sidelines those seven years as her smile slowly faded.

I walk up to Makarov's Office and look at him with tears in my eyes.  
"First Master! What's Wrong?" Makarov exclaims noting my depressed aura. The tears roll down my face as I place my hand on his forehead and restore his memories.I simultaneously preform A mass version on the Guild. A large Lacrima screen appears as I walk out. It begins to play their memories of Lucy Heartfilia. As I watch with the rest of the Guild I begin to sob as the guild finally remembers their Celestial mage who needed a family.

 **No one's P.O.V**

After the Video ended the Guild hall was silent. All you could hear was Mavis's Sobs echoing around the room.

They were all shocked to see their fell to the ground "What have we done…" Makarov Whispered as Tears rolled down his face.

 **So Do you guys think I should continue this? (I probably will)**

 **Also what pairing do you guys want for Lucy?**

 **Leave a review for an Answer!** ( ∕ ◕ ⌣◕ ) ∕ ✨✨ BYE! ✨✨ \\( ◕⌣◕\\)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's Cookie!**

 **So far we have 1 vote for NaLu and no other ships!**

 **Remember**

 **I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I was only able to run a few miles before I had to stop for lack of breath.I felt tears roll down my face _Why am I crying? I thought I would be happy leaving Fairy Tail_ I think to myself.

"Lucy!" I turn around to see a tear-stained Mavis calling out to me "Come with me Mavis ordered grabbing my hand and shoving me through a portal.

"Why are we here Mavis?" I asked looking around. We were on Tenrou Island in a seemingly abandoned library **(Fairy Tail Zero)**

"I'm going to train you" Mavis cheered, a huge smile on her face.

"Okay but first I..uh… need to tell you something!" I exclaim. Mavis tilted her head inquiringly. "I'm actually stronger than Makarov" I say looking down, 's jaw dropped. "I'm a Kitsune slayer, I ran away from home at age 10 and bumped into a mythical creature only creatures who I could understand were KItsunes and Dragons but the Dragons had Slayers so I became a KItsune slayer." I continue _Hybrid Form_ .Mavis looks at me in shock. I have gained A set of ears and a tail that change with my mood.I turn around with a sigh and before I can take a step Mavis Cheers "then It'll be even easier to teach you the grand Fairy spells and how to create your own magic"

 **(Sorry I'm skipping training cause to me it was always boring)**

 **~Time Skip 9 Months~**

"Mavis-Nee!" I called "It's time to head back to Fairy Tail." I had taken to Mavis like a little sister so now I insisted I call her Nee-chan or Mavis-Nee. "I'm gonna head over and tell them you're coming while you pack up the rest of the supplies" I turned around to see Mavis-Nee smiling then walking through a portal. I packed everything quickly then began to wait for Nee-chan.

After a few minutes I began to wonder what was taking Nee-chan so long.I had a bout of sneezes before settling down with a book.I heard a rustle a few feet infront of me and looked up. A man in a black robe appeared "Zeref" I hissed "Miss Heartfalia" He smirked 'What do yo-" I began to yell only to be cut off by a schreeching pain zeref had caused by touching last thing I heard as I slipped into unconciousness was Zeref muttering "You'll do nicely"

 **Mavis's P.O.V**

I appeared in the guild moments after I had walked through the portal and shouted to my family "Hey Guys!" They all turned to look at me ansd froze in shock as soon as they realized who I was. Dragneel ran up to me and pulled me up by the collar "WHERE IS LUCY" he growled. I wormed out of his grasp and said "Relax shes coming home." Everyone started crying with whispers of "Lucy…" , "We missed you" and "She's finally returning". "Now let me go grab her" I laughed opening a portal to Tenrou.

The Island was empty, there were no creatures and no magic power except… Zeref. I could sense remenants of his Dark energy as well as Lucy's magic and I could smell the copper tang of blood. I opened another portal to Fairy Tail and walked through as tears started to fall from my eyes. "Luce?..." Natsu whispered seeing the Sadnes in my expression. I looked at him and I could see his heart falling apart. "Shes gone" I whimpered "he took her….ZEREF TOOK HER"

 **Zeref's P.O.V**

 **Somewhere far away**

I sneezed

 **END**

 **So here's the latest chapter hope you are all happy with it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a little late. My family was hogging the computer.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

All I remember was

Pain

Hot, Blinding Suffocating,

Pain.

No sense of time just

Pain

Emotional and Physical

Zeref and his cult, the Avatar would experiment on me for hours testing me to see if I was worthy sacrifice.

Zeref knew I was but he didn't say anything. His curse forced him to watch, Happy with his revulsion and sadness with what he had to do.

I don't know how long the experiments lasted but they just stopped.

I wake up in my old clothes, Zeref in front of me. He talked for a few minutes then he said this "I'll grant you one wish for what you've done for the world" "Please….I want to see them" I whimper looking at Zeref. "Okay Miss Heartfilia you may, I'll use my own magic to keep our secret, a secret" I blacked out

Next thing I know I'm on a train Magnolia bound.

 **End**

 **Sorry It was short but the next one is also coming out today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter might be bad…..'Cause I'm winging it. I typically have the chapter scripted out but Oh well**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **Fairy Tail P.O.V**

After the guild discovered what they had done, the guild fell into a deep barely took any jobs. Natsu barely ate, Levy didn't read, MIra didn't Matchmake, Cana didn't drink, Gray didn't strip and Juvia stopped stalking him. But that will change today.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I stepped off of the the train. I tried to act calm but my constant twitch betrayed my nervousness.

I walked through the main street. I heard people gasp in shock. The boatmen call out "LUCY!" but I continued on.

I arrived at the Guild but before I could even touch the door Natsu burst out a huge grin on his face. "Lucy you're back" He yelled pulling me into a hug. I blushed a little but pulled away after a few moments and stepped into the guild. Mavis's face went white as a sheet before she sprinted to me pulling me into a hug sobbing. "I'M SORRY LUCY I'M SORRY" she shrieked. "Shh Shh It's okay I'm f-" I try to whisper but Nee-Chan interrupts. "No you're not" She whispers teals rolling down her face "Lucy you-" "I know Nee-Chan I know" I whisper back telepathically telling her to keep quiet.

The guild shaking off their shock all run up to me apologizing but I silence them "DOn't worry It wasn't your fault." They all cry relieved I forgave them "I already know who did this and why" Natsu stepped forward "Well then Who Luce? And Why?" Lucy froze "And what happened to you? Where were you?" He continued. Lucy went pale and fell over shaking violently. "She's suffering with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder" Mavis says "JUst let her rest, Whatever she went through was awful If it can make her like this" The guild looked at Lucy in horror but agreed to let her rest. Natsu picked her up and carried her to her apartment where she rested for the next two days.

 **Guild P.O.V**

When Lucy finally came back to the guild after three days, she was greeted with smiles and sighs of relief. She went over to Mavis where they had a Telepathic Conversation

 **(Lucy is** _ **Italics**_ **and Mavis is** **Underline)**

 **I'm sorry that that happened Lucy**

 _ **It's fine Mavis now I guess I'm more like you**_

 **But Lu-**

 _ **Drop it**_

Lucy got up to go talk to Levy about her novel when all of the sudden the Guilds doors burst open.

"Raven Tail" Lucy growled "Ah Miss heartfilia" Ivan drewled. Lucy flinched hearing that, Luckily no one but Mavis noticed. Natsu was about to charge in when he hit a barrier head on.

"Ah-Ah-Ah" Ivan chuckled "This is between me and Miss Lucy" The guild looked on in horror all of them thinking Lucy couldn't defend herself. "She's stronger than you think" Mavis smirked "Oh right she trained with you" Erza chuckled. Mavis scowled at Erza "Even before that she could defeat Makarov" The guild froze then started Laughing. Mavis looked at Lucy to see a tear roll down her cheek. She roared then said **Time Kitsune's Time freeze!** Everyone but her and Lucy froze within the area. "I'm sorry Lucy" Mavis whispered "It's okay" Lucy growled "I'll just have to show them" She turned to Makarov "Sorry Gramps, I promise to heal you afterwards." She chuckled darkly "After I deal with these Kitsune hunters" Mavis then unfroze time and sat down to watch the short show.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

 _Hybrid form_ My mood-changing tail and ears were back but this time instead of being Yellow for Nerves, they were black with Fury. "Oh Crap they're screwed" I heard Mavis shriek when she saw my Tail. "Huh?" The guild asked dumbfounded. _Increase power: Nine tails_ "You don't want to kill them" Mavis yelped. I ignored it and turned to fight. "Ah so Miss Heartfilia wants to show off eh?" Ivan smirked "Tell us where the Haven is and no one gets hurt"

 **Mavis's P.O.V**

"Mavis, What's going on?" Makarov asked me "Well those people have been hunting Lucy her whole live because she knows where all the Mythical creatures such as Phoenixes, Kitsunes, Dragons, and griffins are" "WHAT!" the guild screamed "Why her?" Makarov asked "because she's the only one who knows and has a heart pure enough to get in plus the fact that she was practically raised there." The guild looked at her fighting dumbfounded and she hadn't even used her magic yet. "Lucy is the elemental Kitsune slayer which are at the same magic level as 1 element dragon slayers but Lucy has every element so she is 20x stronger then all the dragon slayers. She could take down Zeref if she wanted too" "I don't believe it, If She were so strong how come her Magic power is so low" Laxus Laughed, The others nodded. "Your idiots" Mavis growled "Lucy wears 20 limiters so she doesn't accidently suffocate people with her Magic power" The guild looked at each other guiltily.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Ivan threw a punch. I dodged to the left and punched him in the gut. I could hear the guilds conversation but I didn't care. Ivan did a fake out and ended up punching me in the face. I hit a wall. I could feel all eyes on me as my hair turned pitch-black and my eyes blood-red. "Now you've done it!" Her voice quivering. The guild was shocked at her fear. I got up and yelled **Elemental KItsune ROAR!** I instantly knocked Ivan out along with the rest of his cronies. My hair and eyes went back to their normal colors as I turned around and smiled at the guild.

 **END**

 **_**

 **So how was it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so late! :(**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

After a quick smile I faint

 **Mavis's P.O.V**

"That's what you get for having anger issues Lucy!" I shriek rushing over to pick her up. Wendy walks up to try and heal her but "She'll be fine by morning!" I growl. Wendy nods mutely and scampers off. "No one is allowed to see her but Makarov and I" I order then carry Lucy to the infirmary.

"Why are you being so secretive First Master?" Makarov asks once we're inside. "I don't want to scare the rest of the guild" I whisper glancing at Lucy's sleeping face. "Makarov, Lucy….. She's dead." I whisper. I hear Makarov gasp as tears pour down his face "IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" he yelled. "While… sort of…. She has no pulse. She died but someone is using their magic to keep her going but it has to run out at some point." Makarov is sobbing at this point. He let this happen to his child and he knows it. "Whatever zeref did to her killed her but someone has kept her up. I knew the second she walked in her life was over. If Bixlow had been there he would've too. I know she wants to tell them on her own terms so keep this a secret." Makarov nods.

 **Fairy tail's P.O.V**

After a while in silence we heard Master yell "THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Wendy being worried about her patient walked up to the door. She was about to walk in when she heard their conversation. Wendy had tears running down her face and Mira opened her arms for the little girl. Wendy ran into to Mira's hug sobbing "NO NO IT CAN'T BE TRUE I WON'T LET IT! YOU CAN'T BE GONE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" She shrieked. After a while she went back up to the door in time to hear the keep this a secret part. She whispered an "I promise" before she started bawling again."Wendy? What's wrong?" Charle asked "I-I can't tell you" WEndy sniffled. The guild looked shocked she had never kept a secret from Charle. "While okay then child" Charle was satisfied for now.

 **~Timeskip 1 day~**

As soon as I woke up in full health I ran out of the infirmary. I jumped onto a barstool , had Mira stamp my hand in gold and ordered the usual. I sensed Wendy approaching behind me and I could smell her tears. I pulled the little girl onto my lap and rubbed her back as she cried into my chest "Lucy!...Lucy! I'm so sorry… It's all our fault, If we had remembered you then you wouldn't have di-" Lucy shushed Wendy "It's okay it's not your fault." The guild looked at Lucy with one thing on their minds. _What happened to Lucy to make Wendy so sad?_ "Oi, Luce!" I turn my head to the familiar voice. "Let's go on a mission" all of Team Natsu yells (including Lisanna).They look at Lucy expactantly before she sighs and says "Um… Okay!" A light blush on her cheeks. They grab a hard misson, get it approved and then roll out.

 **Sad chapter huh?**

 **END**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! GUYS I'M SORRY THIS IS LATE ! SORRY! But I hope you like the Chap anyways**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

 **~Time- Wimey skip : 3 Months~**

 _That mission took a while! Wendy just couldn't stop apologizing after knowing what happened._

As soon as I stepped into the Guild Master walked up and promoted me to an S-Class mage because of my "Power". Of course my guildmates congratulated me with a huge party, in which I got to become Lisanna's best friend. She had apparently broken up with Natsu because she didn't like him that way, she said she doesn't remember why they were the party Wendy and I went to a secluded corner and were soon approached by two large figures.

"Bunny-Girl where's your heartbeat?" gajeel asked looking at me with concern. _Crap I forgot they could hear heartbeats!_ "Yeah Blondie, Where is it?" Laxus echoed. I saw Natsu freeze across the room upon hearing those words. He was desperately listening trying to hear my heartbeat. I quickly put up a sound illusion of a calmed down and continued his merry way. _Later, I'll tell you later_ I telepathically tell the two male dragon slayers. They nod and walk away. The rest of the guild seeing the panicked expressions of the Dragon slayers looked my way curiously.

Mira approached Wendy and I's table 'Why did they look so frightened Lucy?" Mira demanded. "They asked If I could teach them a few Kitsune tricks but I told them there is an 87.2% chance of death." I reply Nonchalantly. Turning away from Mira I resume my conversation with Wendy feeling the eyes of a guildmate on my back.

 **Charle's P.O.V**

I watched Lucy and Wendy talk, something seemed off about the blonde when she returned. She was less trusting, more nervous. A small vision appeared as I pondered Lucy's recent behavior. I saw Lucy with Angel wings on her back facing a demon of some sort. I only saw one more thing before the vision ended. Lucy said "You can't kill what's already dead." i gazed at the blonde in horror. _Somehow Wendy knew! That's why she was so upset!_ I realized. Just then Lucy and Wendy appeared in front of me "Hey Charle want to go train with Grandine with Wendy and I?" Lucy smiled like it was a normal thing to offer to train with a dragon. The Dragonslayers looked at Lucy, along with the rest of the guild. Wendy then screams hugging Lucy and sobbing "Thank you Nee-chan! I finally get to see Grandine again"

I remembered my vision and thought I should warn Lucy. "Lucy, You're-" She read my thoughts of _Lucy you're going to die_ she smiled and whispered "It's too late Charle. I already have." I started crying. My beloved Nakama is dead. She picked up Wendy and I and we went outside to train with Grandine.

 **Open Gate of the Sky Dragon! Grandine!** A portal appeared and through it a beautiful bird like white dragon stepped through. "Charle" Lucy smiled "You will train with me in Transformation and teleportation, then you will train with Grandine in healing you will advance farther than any Dragon Slayer in Sky dragon Slayer and learn Sky God slayer." Wendy and I hug her "Thank you Lucy-Nee!" We whisper and a ghost of a smile flickers across her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is out late! I've been busy! Hope you enjoy the next three chapters, they'll be a bit short.**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL**

Lucy's P.O.V

"Lucy- Nee?" Wendy inquires. I turn towards her. It had only been 1 day since she started training with Grandine and she had already improved her confidence and strength. "Do kitsune slayers have exceeds? Do you have one?" I shook my head "No we have Vixens. They are a subspecies of Fox and No I don't have one." I respond. A little cherry pink fox with wite markings strolls out of the forest we're training in. "Hi, My name is Luna. I'm your Vixen!" Luna squeaked. "Hi! I'm Lucy, you can call me Momma!" I chirp. Luna races at me and jumps in my arms. "Ok Momma." she cheers.

"Um.. Lucy-Nee?" Wendy asked timidly "Can slayers shift into their parent?" I look at her inquiringly "No, only elemental slayers can." I respond turning into a Kitsune with mood-changing fur then going back to normal. "But I can do it too and I'm not an Elemental dragon slayer!" She cried shifting into a white dragon with silver feathers and brown eyes. "That's because you're half dragon." I reply. Wendy's jaw dropped "Grandine is your birth mother and Gajeel and Natsu are Metalicana and Igneel's kids." Wendy beams and turns back into a human giving a cheer of "AWESOME!" 

**Sorry this is so short! I was rushed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY CHAPTER!** **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Wendy had wrapped up her training with Grandine within 2 months and I moved onto Gajeel and Metalicana. Laxus and Gajeel seemed to have forgotten our conversation before Wendy and I left to train, or so I thought. "Hey Momma!" Luna called "Can I join the guild?" "MOMMA!?" the guild shrieked and I lifted my little Vixen up. "This is Luna, my vixen. Vixen's are a Kitsune slayers exceed" I announce "She wants to join the guild." Mira walks up and puts a dark blue stamp on Luna's right shoulder.

Soon a guild party started which caused an eventual brawl due to everyone being had stumbled up to me and started sniffing my neck causing my face to go scarlet. "You smell so good Luce." he murmurs onto my neck before promptly collapsing into sleep.I lay him down on a bench and walk off. I feel hands clamped over my mouth as Gajeel and Laxus pull me outside.

"Tell us where your heartbeat is Bunny-girl!" Gajeel demands. " ' . ." I snarl back. "Blondie are you okay?" Laxus asked panic edging his voice. "No Laxus I'm dead." Their faces went pale as they tried to accept the fact I had given them. "I have died. The only reason I'm still moving is because someone is using their life force's magic to keep me alive and I have 7 months before they're I find an unlimited magic source I'll be gone permanently in 7 months. Please keep this a secret. I'll tell the guild on my own terms." I whisper. Gajeel and Laxus are in tears "Blondie/Bunny-Girl you're our little sister we won't lose you again. We'll find an unlimited magic source." They cried. I soon joined and hugged them "Thank you Nii-sans" I whisper and walk back into the guild. Luna runs up to me "Momma Gramps has an announcement!" She cheers. "Team Natsu (Lucy,Erza,Gray,Natsu,Wendy, Happy,Charle,Luna) are going to Sabertooth as ambassadors!" Everyone cheered. I just wanted to get it over with.


End file.
